


iudicium: of Soul Mage and Soul User

by N00b_edY



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Freeform, Futa!Chara, No monsters lives underground, Single Chapter, slight mature content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-30 01:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16276031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N00b_edY/pseuds/N00b_edY
Summary: Frisk is a Soul Mage with mission to seal all Soul Extraction Stone she could find, preventing it to be used in a harmful way. One day she just kind of break into an illegal DT-Stone transaction in which a demigod Soul User Chara happens to be a part of it. This is but a short story of what is happening.





	iudicium: of Soul Mage and Soul User

**Author's Note:**

> YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED I'll be blunt there's no sex scene. I didn't get to write into that. I'm a noob remember? This is the first time I ever wrote sth like this. Please kindly leave if you don't like the image of Chara having a gender let alone the futa tag. 
> 
> So Basically in this Au:  
> Soul Mages are those who can use multiple types of the souls known in the Undertale world (Except for black hatred and souls only unique to monster, under normal circumstances), however they can only utilize the passive skill of those soul.
> 
> Soul Users are those who can only use one type of the souls known in the Undertale world (Except for black hatred and souls only unique to monster, under normal circumstances), however they can only utilize the aggressive skill of those soul.
> 
> And having Red Determination as a base affinity is rare, therefore the high value of the Determination Trait.
> 
> Thank you for visiting. I welcome all kinds of feedback or comments.

**i.**

Trying to lose her assailant, Frisk took a sharp left turn. She was immediately greeted with five junctions and quickly push down a pile of crates on the fourth exit. Frisk turned an retreated to the second exit. She hid herself between two rotten dust bins, cursing her luck briefly as she pinched her nose blocking the odor.

"Where he at?!" A snowdrake stopped it's track followed by bottle crashing sound, a grunt, and a loud slap.

"Jim you idiot bird! First of all, it's a she and second of all, we're losin' her thanks to your bloody. How the hell must I tell you to not abruptly stop during a chase?"

 _Crash_. Jim chirped weakly, apparently a glass bottle was smashed on his head.

"But Boss!" Jim protested, "You said I should think carefully before making rash deci—" _Crash_.

"Oh Shut your chirpin' traps. Ne'er mind the kid. How're we gonna return the stone to SkellG?"

"But doesn't that mean we confessing that we do it stealing in the first place, Boss?"

" **Grrah!** " the dwarven Boss roared in frustration. "I ain't askin' for yer goddam opinion, bird brain!"

"Bozz!" a dog in a peculiar Temmie accent barked, receiving an harsh interjection of their irritated Boss. The Temmie then continued, "Me Thinkz the kid go thiz way. The kid bumped into the cratez and ran further that way."

"Then whaddya sittin' around waitin' for? Go catch the brat before it's too late!"

"Yez Bozz!" with that the Temmie dashed to the fourth exit.

"Finally! Something useful to have around!" The boss pulled Jim's beak, the snowdrake squirmed under the dwarf's strong grip. Boss jumped onto Jim's back and ordered the Snowdrake to keep up with the Temmie.

The ruckus went farther and farther away. After another good 50 seconds, Frisk carefully slid out from between two large dust bins. Very conscious of the filth surrounding her. "Ugh. Gross! I swear I won't leave any trash hanging around my room ever again," Not that she ever leave her room from beyond tidy in the first place. It's just her perspective of piling trash went from _eww_ to _yucky gross_ (if that explains anything at all). The human girl strode away as she pulled the cloak of her robe. She took a deep breath of fresh air once she was out to the junctions of 5 roads.

Now if she remembered her route correctly, she should be turning to the fifth exit from her original direction. Which was now the path to the right of the fallen crates, Frisk tied her hair into a ponytail before continuing her run out of this abandoned factory maze. She had stayed in the factory for more than an hour and a half. Her Anti-undead garment might worn off soon-or maybe it completely had. The undead's black blood on her robe had stink less and mostly dried up.

That was when a hand caught the fabric, pulling her slowly and heavily behind. Frisk yelped in surprise. There was no mistaking that the eerie gasps belonged to the undead amalgamates residing within the factory complex—the creatures that Frisk tried to avoid since coming into the complex. The girl unfastened her robe's belt as she frantically get out of the baggy attire; along with the anti-undead fragrance that have worn off. Well, so much for the 36,000 Gold from her part-time savings.

Frisk took one last check at her necklace, making sure the ruby gem was still attached to it before taking her leave. She proceeded with a mad sprint into the fifth exit.

"GuhHHHhhhh," but alas, a horde of the undead blocked her path.

Frisk gritted her teeth. A soul mage she might be, but using her magic would risk breaking the gem. She took a rusty pipe lying nearby then went into a defending stance. _Oh Holly Geebuz_ , Physical fighting was never her forte moreover without magic, and it worried her. Why must her luck ran out at the most inconvenient time? Frisk made a gap away from the nearby undead by kicking its knee and ran around it. She struck an undead skull at her left, taking one down but her the rusty pipe got stuck. More undead came to her direction, Frisk decided to leave the knocked undead and instead lifting both hands in a boxing stance; the kind of boxing stance gained by recent weeks of practice, but not a lousy one. The girl hoped to make an opening out of her next move and somehow get past these undead away. May the power of desperation saved her from these amalgamates.

But then Frisk heard a disgusted remark, "Tch! Your fighting sucks, soul witch." A wide red crescent ray was sent flying from above the roof. Cutting most of the undead immobile. The red soul user jumped and landed beside Frisk, her hands slammed the ground followed by red radiation knocking the rest of the horde. The soul user was a girl demigod with white goat like fur, horns barely sprouting from her forehead and floppy goat ears. Her eyes was red and deadly sharp, something that Frisk had gotten used to for a while. The gaze was also a thing that never failed to caught Frisk's heart beats a couple pace faster. Frisk shook her head, the soul mage almost forgetting that Chara, the third risk potential after the undead hordes and soul hunters, was still around. And as much as she admitted her (presumably) one sided feeling, Chara is a risk to her cause. She must keep any soul stone from being consummated by the wrong person.

Taking a step back, Frisk tried to escape the demigod's presence. Chara however was much faster than the human, the demigod easily lifted Frisk, bridal style, and took her for a run. "H-hey!" Frisk instinctively trashed about her kidnapper's arm. Pulling the demigod's green striped jacket and it got ripped off. "Shoot my fav' jacket!" Frisk heard Chara mumbled. Then, Frisk gaze landed on Chara's boobs clad in tattered black sports bra and then to the muscle lines on her shoulder and bicep. Frisk squealed and brought her hands closing her face, legs still kicking. It's true that Chara often messes with her back in school and often had Chara come to close contact knowing full well that the soul mage hated a stranger presence. But lately the demigod's presence had somewhat changed into a pleasant one. But Frisk can't get used to that, can she? 

"Stop. I said. **Stop**." warned the demigod and Frisk complied but still refusing to see Chara in the eye. "You know the exit, so start pointing the way and I'll get us out of here!"

The soul mage was silent for a moment. Knowing Chara, she was not one to help a person for free. Yet Frisk can't barely escape the factory complex without involving her soul magic. The mage stared at the glowing red gaze between her fingers, heat crept up her cheek the moment their eyes meet but she clung her hands to Chara's neck either way. Then Gazing away the mage said, "Go to another fifth exit from here. Then to the left. then to the sixth. Then take us whatever way West. We'll be out the complex 6 kilometers afterwards."

"Very good!" the demigod sung her a praise with a hint of mockery. "I'll be taking the DT-Stone as payment," Before Frisk could even protest, the creature take a jump over a high stack of metal piles and took an intended harsh landing after the jump.

Frisk gasped in response, clearly she was not fond the jump.

The demigod, on the other hand, just chuckled, "Nuh-uh. No buts missy. I can just easily tore that necklace away and left you behind here since I've known my direction home. You of all polite goody-two-shoes should know how to treat a savior."

Again Frisk was about to protest but the creature took an intended sharp turn to the left, which shook Frisk in her arm. She curled onto Chara's abdomen, head a little bit dizzy from the sudden orientation. "Chara... stop... I'm dizzy I might throw up."

"Then be silent. Agree to what I said and make this easy for the both of us, Frisk."

Frisk retorted no more. The mage was now mad at Chara for doing as she pleased. Good thing the half goat demigod didn't know that Frisk had hid the ruby glow stone and placed it next to her soul. It was the most safe place the girl can think of should Chara tried to robbed her, _Frisk you are a genius_. She planned to keep the stone in in Sans' multi dimensional storage, upon arriving at the Skelleton Brothers' house later. No one should ever consummate the DT-Stone. Not Chara, not even Frisk herself.

The ground then shook violently. Chara take a halt as she tried to avoid the ground cracks catching up her feet.

" _Urp!_ " Frisk covered her mouth, nausea escalating high.

"Oh no you don't-!"

" _Blaurgh_ ," but the damage had already came undone. Frisk threw up her breakfast on Chara's arm.

Chara groaned. She swore she'd wash herself the moment she saw a stream. She could care less if the water's polluted or not. She'd rather drenched in anything but vomit.

"GUUUURRRRHHHHHHhhhhhHHH" A giant pile of undead surged from underground. Purple liquidish substance fell out of it's joints. It spread everywhere as the giant undead amalgamate moves about, and Chara was drenched in it. And by all hell in the underground, it was sticky, a lot stickier than any Mold families ever spit.

Moreover,

it,

" **STINKS!** "

Chara's left eye went flaming red, a goat skull materialize out of thin air at the demigod's summon and shot the giant amalgamate with a rainbow laser beam, striking easy hole at the amalgamates' core. "Whoa shit!" this time Chara was more amazed than angry. She was well aware that using a Hyperdeath Blaster means endangering Asriel's health; well, a mere transformation to demigod mode alone had already risked his health. It worsened with the fact that Chara cannot revert to human at will, she'd stay it the half god for three days, two if lucky. And yes, Chara admitted, it meant she was robbing more time her brother had left. Yet Chara had no choice, it was her transforming or being eaten by the amalgamates. Chara shook he head then she burnt the sticky mold to dust before continuing her dash out of the abandoned complex. But boy of boy, Chara took a glimpse on the unconscious human girl in her arms. Underneath the human shirt, the red stone glowed bright. If just by being near a DT-Stone the Hyperdeath Blaster could unleash its full potential, Chara could definitely cure her prince brother and bail the king out of jail upon consummating it. The demigod grinned involuntarily. _Patience Chara. Out the forest first, you still need to wait for the day of Ebott to consummate the stone_. The demigod banned herself from too much excitement, on the side note she had to remind Asriel to remove the rainbow color from his blaster one day. It was unnecessary and uncool.

**ii.**

Time passed by, Frisk woke up with a groan. Cold drops of water were sprinkled over her face. The girl fluttered her eyes open, the first thing she recognized was the familiar face of a certain demigod hovering close above her. She was half naked, only clad in a pair of boxers—and God her soft boobs are pressing onto her. Startled, Frisk instinctively pull herself away from the demigod's cradle only to get drowned into water. _I can't swim!_ Frisk tried all her might reaching up to the surface, gasping for air before her heavy boots dragged her down to the bottom of the water and... and... the water was actually shallow? Turning her gaze around, Frisk was finally able to get a grasp of her situation. She was sitting on a stream nearby a waterfall, though the water level was enough to cover her abdomen. Not far from the river bank was an outdoor grill built neatly from brick, beside it was a neatly place stone table. The sound of crackling burning log filled the silence, Frisk noted a tiny boar was roasted over the grill. Only by then Frisk realized a copy of a demigod unhooked the boar from the grill and placed it on a wide leaf on a stone table. The one roasting the boar looking at her in amusement before she snorted and guffawed.

"GA HA HA HA HA HA!"

The demigod copy puffed into thin air, but the one standing near her in the river hasn't. Chara continued on laughing, her knees wobbled before she fell on her knees with a splash. Water wave sent to Frisk direction and she swallowed some of them.

Yet the laughter continues, "Oh God. Oh Hell. GA HA HA HA!"

Annoyed, Frisk stood and responded by drenching the laughing demigod, successfully drenching her face and body. "That's not nice Chara, I'm almost drowned!"

Chara shielded herself with one hand from the shorter girl water splash attack, "You should've seen your face! It was priceless!" the laugh continued but it subsides down into a chuckle when Frisk turned her heels walking get further away from Chara. The shorter girl pouted and ignored the demigod's several calls, _serves her right_ , she thought. After a few more steps, Frisk was finally out of the river and took her boots off.

One of her elbow was pulled, but Frisk yanked her hands free from the demigod, "Cut it out Chara! I'm cold and I'm not going back into the river!" Chara scowled, Frisk noticed that but she decided to ignore it. The shorter girl felt victorious since she knew Chara hated it when others didn't do what the demigod commanded.

But Chara was persistent, she caught Frisk shoulder forcefully turning her in the process before finally pinning her down. Frisk blushed at the display of Chara's naked top, with such distance Frisk could clearly see all curves and taut muscles of Chara's front, her round breasts its pink buds; her gaze quickly wandered to the rumored bulge Chara had under her pants. Frisk squeezed her eyes shut. The sight was too much for her heart to bear that it beats a mile faster than usual. Butterflies flutters in her stomach. _Stay focused Frisk!_ said the girl to herself. Damn hormones working at such inappropriate time.

"Liking what you see, little missy?" Chara teased, her tone husked, "You can get what you wanted if you give me the DT-Stone." Chara sang the last part of her sentence.

Though blushing, Frisk refused to comply to Chara's request. She shook her head, eyes still shut, Frisk shouted at the back of her mind _Stay focused!_ But her determination began to crumble when a pair of warm lips met her in a gentle kiss. Frisk eyes shot open, quite in disbelieve that the person she had crush on was kissing her. But her great sense of duty still calling to her soul, the girl tried to push Chara away and was momentarily given a chance, "Enough Cha-mmh!" The demigod kissed her again and pressing it further, tongue slid into her mouth exploring every nook and cranny. The mage guiltily moaned into the kiss, her heart overwhelmed with pleasure. Then the cortex of her soul went briefly open, the girl consciously kept it close by pressing one hand onto her chest. By this point, the soul mage had realized that Chara knew where Frisk hid the DT-Stone and she knew how to get it, by forcing the mage's soul out. It was more than enough reason for frisk to resist Chara, yet her body felt feverish under the demigod's touch, the gentle graze of her sharp claws builds more pleasure on her lower abdomen. The mage's breath hitched when the demigod massage her breast underneath her soaked shirt which soon came off of her. Chara skillfully unclasped the bra that covered her almost non-existent breast. The demigod continued ghosting her palm onto her mounds, pinching her left nipple in between her fingers, and massaged the other before giving a stern press over the rosy bud and sucked it in her mouth. Frisk arched her back, moaning loudly. Her fingers lightly pulling Chara's hair, encouraging the demigod to go further. But suddenly, Frisk felt a strong claws oddly enveloping her very being. Frisk fluttered her eyes open, her soul was within Chara's grasp just then and it was pried open. Frisk jerked her hips at the sensation, pain and pleasure mixing together. She hissed in frustration since she had to force herself to return to reality ending the pleasure that just began building inside her. She took a small rock nearby and reached the back of Chara's hand, gently closing the demigod's fist and swiped her soul with a rock before enclosing her soul back into its cortex.

The minimum aggressiveness on Frisk last move had left Chara dumbfounded. The demigod blinked twice at the rock, trying to process what had happened to the soul. Then, Chara frowned, she glared at the human underneath her.

Frisk who was somewhat still aroused replied, "No... Not a chance."

Chara was silent for a moment, taking a deep breath and straightened her frowns. The demigod changed her position so that she now straddle the soul mage. smiling in her signature murderous smile, Chara spoke in a much serious tone, "For once, I feel like trying what Ms. Tori told us at school. Ask and be polite. Well then, _dear Frisk_ , Would you please give me the DT-Stone?

"No, I would certainly not." Said Frisk whilst trying to wriggle her way out, she send a couple punches to the demigod but stopped with ease.

Chara slammed both Frisk's hands above her head purposefully stirring fear out of the girl. However the human underneath simply replied with a determined glare instead and she silently demanded Chara to release her. "Getting too comfortable, aren't you? Know your place human!" The demigod ghastly said, her face turned into shades darker, the demigod grabbed her by the neck and slammed Frisk to the ground once again, "Last chance! The stone, hand it over!"

"I-I refuse!" Frisk shouted, this time feeling much more determined. So long as Frisk is still able to have consent over her body, Chara will never get the stone and the mage knew that killing her is not an option for Chara because of a certain promise the demigod had pledge to Ms. Tori. Try all the way you can Chara! That's what the human girl think, until Chara lit up her famous red flame. Frisk's eyes widened. She had forgotten that Chara is a red soul user and The DT-Stone reacts into red souls magic; And Chara intended to use that advantage.

The demigod released Frisk's hands to hold her own, "Fine then! I'll stick to the old ways," red fire flickered on Chara's left eye. The stone has reacted enough to emanate a light of its own and it was glowing from the inside of Frisks' chest. Pulsating as if it was looking for a way to join Chara's pool of stronger red soul magic.

Frisk grunted. Hands on her chest as she tried to hold in the throbbing stone inside her soul. Yet the ruby gem get hotter at every pulse. The shorter girl clutched her chest with both of her hands, trying to keep the stone inside with a mere determination. A trick of blood escaped from the corner of her lips, the stone began tearing her soul cortex and with it violently dragged Frisk's soul to the open. Frisk coughed up blood as the red stoned soul propelled its host backwards. The pain didn't stop as Chara dig her claws enough to open her soul and stick them inside to reach the glowing DT-Stone. Panic and frustration were on her mind. _Chara won't get the stone!_ the mage chanted to herself, Frisk's soul reacted by covering itself with cyan shield, repelling Chara's intruding claws.

"Shit!" Chara jerked the claws out of the soul, her palm felt freezing cold. She gritted her teeth and caught Frisk soul before it can return to its host, "To hell with this!" the demigod crushed the heart shaped object with all her might. Frisk screamed in agony within crushing grip, her soul cracked and the warmth of the DT-Stone began slipping away. Refusing to lose, Frisk forced her almost soulless body upwards clutching Chara's claws in the process before reabsorbing her soul again along with the DT-Stone. Her body crashed to the ground once again. Frisk closed her eyes tight whilst recovering from the pain. Her mouth gaped for air, pumping more oxygen into her sore lungs.

Chara flipped. She was beyond irritated that she chose to jump away from the shorter girl instead, walking in circles whilst clawing her own face. She then returned to the human laying on the ground and lifted her by the collar, " **Why? Why are you so stubborn witch?!** "

However, due to her state, Frisk could only reply with a weak grasp over Chara's wrists. She saw two wide black lines slowly forming each under the demigods' eye. Frisk swallowed hard craving for oxygen under Chara's choking hold. But Frisk was being Frisk, drunk with determination the soul mage challenged the demigod's scornful look, "And why are you so insistent on using the stone Chara? Don't you aware that the stone can reduce your soul to black hatred?!"

" **You! Don't you dare to use that tone on me! You have the slightest idea-** "

" _You are the one who have the slightest idea, Chara!_ You'll never know where you'll end up within the hatred!"

" **I don't give a damn whatever happens to me witch!** "

" _But I do!_ I do Chara, I fucking do!" sobs the mage, "Why in the fucking hell did I wasted my days looking for you? I was worried sick that you get involved in many more illegal transactions and you cannot have your way around them!" and _What would Ms. Toriel say if she knew?_ "Then, before I knew it you are already arranging meeting with those soul hunters for a..." Frisk sobbed again tears drenching her cheeks, "for a DT-Stone. Thank God the hunters you met are a bunch of doofus. DT-Value is already rare on its own let alone its Stone extraction, normally soul hunters wouldn't give it up that easily. I might be a pacifist but I'm not an idiot, Chara you jerk!" Another sobs and the girl wailed, "What would I do if you are reduced to black hatred and I'm too late to save you?"

Chara went silent for a moment and broke it with a remark, "Damn you stalker little witch." The demigod then, bared her teeth taking an audible breath while clenching her eyes shut in the process. The flame on her left eye subsided and the grip on Frisk's collar loosened.

At this point, Frisk had anticipated to be simply dropped, yet the demigod slowly put her on the ground instead. "I've never asked you to save me Frisk." Chara goraned, "why won't you just leave me alone..." The expression on the demigod's face turned into that trance of mix deep thoughts and annoyance. She walked away from frisk then she sat nearby the stone table where a roasted pork had previously been laid.

Frisk wiped her face and tried her best to hold her crying. At times like this Frisk can't help to felt offended since Chara chose the roasted pork over her. Or so she thought. However the half demigod returned and dressed Frisk with an over sized green-yellow striped shirt without warning. Frisk yelped, "I can wear clothes on my own, geez! And where did you get this from?" though the shirt was similar to Chara's favorite shirt, Frisk could notice that the green in this shirt is lighter than Chara's usual taste. Frisk looked up to a Chara and she noticed how tall she has become when in her demigod mode.

Chara scratched the back of her head, "take off your pants or you'll get sick-Wipe that dramatic look on your face, I won't do anything funny this time-You can hung them over there." The demigod pointed at the branch where her chocolate cargo pants and undergarments had previously hanged. The demigod then returned to the table stone, "I'm hungry. I'm going to eat." said the demigod returning to the table.

"Why won't you give me a simple answer for once, Chara?" sulk the shorter girl.

"You're kidding me. simply answering a stalker like you? Not in a million years. And what happened to a pacifist but not an idiot Frisk?"

"This has nothing to do with that Chara!"

Munch.. munch.. munch.. munch.. munch.. ignored the demigod.

"What a jerk..." she mumbled.

"You love me anyways."

the girl flushed at the statement.

"Frisk."

"Y-yes?"

"Welcome to my hideout, powered with AlDyne outdoor camp prototype 1."

"What? Now how did you get a prototype of an AlDyne wares?!"


End file.
